Remeeting Colette
by SuperSquid64
Summary: When Emil and Marta run into Colette they have scene where Marta pushes Colette. This is what might happen if they started fighting! Emil/Marta Lloyd/Colette


"Marta don't hurt her!" Emil shouted.

"You could've done someone to stop that from happening to Palmacosta!" Marta shouted at Colette; you could hear the anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry we tried to help..." Colette said before she got interrupted.

"Don't lie to me!" Marta shouted as she punched Colette in the face.

"Ouch! Please don't do that." Colette said; there was blood dripping down her face.

"Marta we have to get out of here!" Emil said in a quick paced style as he pulled her out of the building.

Several hours had passed; Emil and Marta were still in the same area where they had met Colette. "Marta you didn't have to punch her." Emil said.

"Emil I did it for you, she ruined where you lived." Marta said; she grabbed hold of Emil's hand.

"Marta you didn't have to do that." Emil said; he gazed into her eyes. He then saw Colette walking past; she had a black eye and her clothes were blood stained. "Marta, look what you did to Colette..." Emil said; he slowly turned her round.

"She deserved it she helped ruin Palmacosta!" Marta barked back. Emil saw someone walk up to Colette, he was wearing red. Emil noticed that he hugged her trying to calm her down.

About five minutes later he saw a crowd of people going up to her looking after her. "Marta I think we should get out of here." Emil said; he saw that the crowd noticed Marta.

They started to walk towards the nearest exit to the village; Emil suddenly came to a stop.

"Emil, why did we stop?" Marta asked; looking up towards Emil face.

"It's Richter if he see's us we are dead." Emil said. Richter noticed the two of them and went in to attack.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Richter shouted; the crowd of people who were with Colette went and started to attack Richter to calm him down; Marta then ran towards Colette, Emil chased her to make sure she didn't do anything like earlier.

Colette was standing alone; there were tears dripping down her face. Marta went up to her again, Colette started to back away and started saying, "Please don't hurt me again, I learnt my lesson last time, please don't do it ag..." Marta started punching her again; blood started to cover the wall.

"Marta stop it!" Emil shouted at the top of his voice; it could be heard all over the town.

All of a sudden there was a sword to the back of Marta's head. "If you punch her one more time then I will have to push this right through your head." The person holding the sword said. Emil quickly looked over to see who it was. "Wait a second your Lloyd Irving! You killed my parents!" Emil shouted as he went to attack Lloyd.

Emil jumped up to attack only to find that Lloyd pulled out his other sword and countered the attack. "I'm going to kill you Lloyd Irving!" Emil shouted; he gazed at Lloyd in an evil manner.

"I didn't kill your parents." Lloyd replied; he looked at Colette his eyes had nothing to hide.

"He's telling the truth." Colette said.

"You're his friend you would say that!" Emil replied; he's eyes had started to go the same colour as blood.

"But I'm the chosen." Colette replied.

"So that's why you failed and we're here right now!" Marta shouted; she gave another sucker punch, Colette's blood splattered onto the wall, she fell to the ground. A woman with white hair and a smaller boy with white hair came along and picked up Colette.

"I warned you!" Lloyd said as he moved his sword back quickly and kicked Marta in the back of the head.

"Marta! How could you do that to her?" Emil asked; his eyes started to turn back to the usual green colour. Lloyd moved his second sword to help counter Emil's weapon.

"Emil, I did that to her because of what she did to Colette, Colette didn't do anything wrong and look what she did to her." Lloyd said; he forcefully pushed his swords forward and watched Emil go flying forward.

"I'm sorry Emil but I have to do this, Regal can you come over here?" Lloyd asked.

"What is it Lloyd?" Regal asked.

"Can you knock him out so we can get out of here?" Lloyd asked; pointing his sword at Emil.

"Ok Lloyd." Regal replied; he then kicked Emil in the stomach, Emil fell onto his side in pain, Zelo's then put Richter next to Emil.

"God I hope they don't kill each other." Zelo's said; putting his hand in his pocket.

"You usually worry about where you put your mirror." Lloyd replied back; putting his hands behind his back.

"Shut up Lloyd!" Zelo's shouted back.

"I suggest we go and catch up with Raine and the others." Regal suggested.

"Ok guys lets go." Lloyd said; he started to run.

Lloyd and the others have now caught up to the others who were with Colette.

Lloyd put his hand on Colette's head and started rubbing it slowly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Colette." Lloyd said; as he looked down and gazed into her eyes.

"Lloyd it's not your fault, I should have taken better care of myself." Colette replied; she put one of her hands onto the other hand Lloyd wasn't using.

"Colette I know there would be better times to say it but I love you." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd I love you too." Colette said; she pulled him down for a hug.

"Colette I promise that I'll always protect you." Lloyd said as they continued to hug.

"I wonder what Krato's would say if he ever found out we became a couple?" Colette asked.

"I think he would be happy for us." Lloyd answered.

"Colette you look tired I think you should get some rest." Lloyd said.

"I'll get some rest but you'll have to stay in the room." Colette said; she moved her lips onto his lips and started kissing him.

"Raine, do you think they forgot that we were in the room?" Genis asked.

"Well with Colette's clumsiness and Lloyd's intelligence... I think so." Raine replied.


End file.
